Never Goodbye One Shot
by KatDiva
Summary: A one shot:  Ok Taecyeon is leaving for his two years of military service, and Im Yoona has come to the train station to see him off.  She doesn't understand why he is leaving, and he can't make her see why he cannot stay


"Just look at you," he scolded her gently, "Your nose is red, your lips are chapped and you're shivering! I told you not to come, didn't I?"

"And what would you have to eat on that long train ride if I didn't bring you homemade kimbaps and garlic chicken?" she contested, holding up a large fabric wrapped bundle of containers.

Before he took the container from her, he removed the woolen scarf from around his own neck and tenderly encircled hers with it.

"Just because you're strong, doesn't mean you can't get sick, Yoona. Now how many times do I have to tell you, you're going to catch a cold if you don't dress properly!"

As he swung one end of the scarf over her shoulder, he felt her eyes boring into his own.

"I have no idea how you'll survive without me," he chided, "I have to cook for you, I have to remind you about your schedule, and now I even have to dress you!"

He noted the way her pupils dilated, as her large brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

"And here I thought you only thought about undressing me…"

"Yah! Im Yoona!" he quickly looked around him to see if anyone else was close enough to hear her. He tugged on the scarf a bit tightly, emphasizing his words.

A pout formed on her pink, drying lips, "I still don't see why you can't wait three more years! They say that in 2014 the service time will be reduced down to 18 months instead of 21."

"Or it can go up to 24…" he tapped the tip of her nose with a single finger. "It's best to just go now, and get it over with. Besides…"

Yoona pushed her wrapped bundle into his gut, cutting off his sentence; her pout converged into a frown, with her brow wrinkling in frustration.

"I just don't see why it has to be now!"

He took the bundle and placed it on the ground next to them and pulled her into his arms.

As he rubbed his arms up and down her back, he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"We talked about this last night," he spoke softly into her hair.

"Well it didn't make sense then either!" she shimmied herself closer to him, so that he could feel her form fit snuggly against his own. He closed his eyes, and willed for his body not to respond to hers.

"Don't make this harder then it needs to be …"

A coy smirk sprang across her lips, which he was oblivious to since her face was buried into his chest.

She seductively swayed against him, maneuvering her tummy so that it pressed against him.

"Don't make what harder?" she asked in feigned innocence.

And instantly his lower body sprang to life, as if commanded to do so by her.

He felt a low growl come from deep within his chest, and knew that he was dangerously close to making a public scene right in the middle of the train station's boarding area.

"If you don't stop that, I'll make love to you right here," he whispered as he pressed himself against her, leaving no doubt in her mind what effect she had on him.

Her breath caught in her throat before she whimpered, and then called his name.

"Taecyeon," she began, her voice cracking as the tears filled her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me."

"And I don't want to go," his own voice matching hers, as he sniffed back the tears forming in his own eyes. He cleared his throat, and pulled slightly apart from her, just enough to lift her face, so he could brush away the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Yoona if I don't go now," he tried explaining the same words that he had spoken the night before as she laid on his bare chest in his bed, "I'll never go. I won't be able to leave your side. And you don't want to have me arrested, do you?"

He got the same 'no response' from her as he did the previous night.

"Miss Im," he noticed she wasn't looking at him any longer but staring off over his shoulder, "You'll have two years to be free of me, just think of all the mischief you can get into if I'm not around."

He saw her eyes ignite, and immediately recognized her anger as it flashed from her while she attempted to push against his shoulders, trying to break his hold on her.

"You never know, Mr. Ok Taecyeon! I could just find another man while you're gone too!"

It was his turn to feel the heat rise up his neck and his face froze from and icy heat that crept over his entire body.

"That's not funny," he tightened his hold on her chin while the other arm drew her back against his body. "Don't even joke about that."

"I'm just saying," she shrugged nonchalantly, pretending not to be angry at him, "There's so many fish in the sea."

"Stop it," he grasped her shoulders and gave then a firm but not painful squeeze. "Stop it already! The train will be here in less than fifteen minutes, do you really want to spend our last few minutes arguing?"

"I'm not the one running away!" she reached up and broke his hold on her, as she turned away from him.

She really didn't get it. No matter how much he tried to explain to her, she didn't understand. He had to leave in order to put things in order for them. He had it all planned out in his mind. He would serve his two years compulsory military service, return in time to begin his own production company, and hopefully, if it all worked out per the plan, he could propose to Yoona by the time he was 26, and they would settle down and start a family.

Of course he couldn't tell her all of the plan now, because it would either scare her off, knowing that he had her life mapped out for her, or worse, she could laugh at him, telling him that he was getting way ahead of himself, after all, they had only been seeing each other for a little over a year now, and only gotten intimate this past month.

"If I leave now, before things get too serious, I can come back and make a better future for us, Yoona," he offered. "I'll be better prepared."

She knew what he was saying made perfect sense in her head, but her heart was breaking. She didn't want to think of how unbearable it would be not to have her gentle giant next to her. He was the first thing she thought of every morning, and the last thought on her mind each night. He had etched himself into her very soul. How would she function without him beside her?

"I guess since things aren't 'too serious' for you," she continued even though her voice began to hiccup with a sob, "then you won't mind if I forget to write you from time to time. After all, I have my own life to lead too."

"Of course you do," he agreed, even though it pained him to do so. "You'll finish school. You'll have your members to keep you company, you'll keep busy."

"And there's always my SuJu oppas," Yoona hiccuped a second time with a sob, "I was offered a script with Fishy, but since it was a love story, I didn't want to take it. Maybe I should reconsider…" her voice trailed off.

That was it. She had this coming to her.

Taecyeon grabbed her by the wrist, scooped up her bundle from the ground, and pulled her down the plank way, without warning. A few fellow travelers glanced in their direction as the large, strongly built man dragged the pretty young lady behind him, without a word of protest from her.

When they reached the end of the building, Taecyeon twirled her around, dropped the bundle, and pushed her against the wall, placing both arms on either side of her head, imprisoning her.

"Damn you, Yoona," he spoke between clenched teeth, "Why can't you just have more faith us?"

Yoona was shocked by his reaction, and watched him as his chest rose and fell with each long, deep breath he took.

He searched her face for an answer, and when all he saw was uncertainty and even a remnant of fear, he did the only thing that occurred to him to do in a moment like this.

He lowered his mouth on hers, roughly at first, seeking, probing, almost desperate to prove to her how much he loved her. He knew her smell, he knew her taste, and he inhaled deeply, wanting it to sear into his memory so that it would last these two long years without her. He reached down instinctively and lifted her off her feet, bringing her legs around his waist, and as she wrapped them, squeezing his sides, he broke the kiss, and gasped for breath as he moved to her ear, he nibbled and said the words he had been waiting to say all morning, "I love you, Yoona."

Her eyes closed as she leaned her head to one side, she tried not to moan when his lips drifted from her ear, down her neck, she could feel the tip of his tongue run a sinuous trail up and down, until he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder, his mouth clamped down and she felt her body shiver as he sucked. Her fingers and toes curled, and clutched at his back.

"I … love… you… too…" she admitted weakly as he continued to make his mark just above her collar bone.

"You're my woman," he whispered, leaning against her, "You mustn't forget that."

"Taec…" her voice was filled with want.

He removed his lips from their hold on her neck, and grinned at his deep, purple handiwork.

He noted the hooded look in Yoona's eyes. Still freshly moist, he placed tender feathery kisses on both eyes, and then tasted the salty wetness and he continued down her cheeks.

She whimpered again.

Taecyeon took her lips once again, coaxing her mouth open, and drank her taste in as his tongue stroke over her own.

Her whimper was replaced by a moan, and he was surprised that it came from himself. He pumped his tongue across the sweet wetness of her own, in a rhythm that made Yoona tighten her legs together, squeezing him harder around the waist. As their tongues entangled, she moaned into his mouth. And Taecyeon was undone.

He pulled away from her mouth, holding both sides of her face with his hands, he placed his forehead against hers and clenched his eyes shut as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, quickly, as if he body was about to explode from shortness of breath.

"Yoonaaaa," he begged. "Let's stop now or we will be arrested for public display…"

Her own breath matched his, as she also took in quick short breaths, followed by a long deep inhale, trying to gain self control.

"This is exactly why I have to go," Taec explained. "Promise you'll wait for me."

She looked at him, really looked at him. His newly shaved head emphasized how big his ears were. His high cheek bones and sharp chin made him appear to be a Greek god. And that furrow of the brow he always had when he was deep in thought… all of these things had be captured within her heart and memory to last her until she could see him again.

"You're not giving me a choice," she responded with a small smile, "Like you said, 'I'm your woman,' aren't I?"

"And don't you forget it," he bent down and gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

"As if you'd let me," she chuckled.

He noticed how her lips were no longer dry, but slightly more pink and much more swollen. He grinned as he rubbed his hands up and down her legs that were still wrapped around his waist.

"Yah," he coaxed, "What kind of anaconda legs do you have? Come on, get down already, before the train comes."

Yoona eyes darkened with intent and she challenged him, "We still have five minutes, Mr. Ok. Let's make this a goodbye we'll remember."

Taecyeon's smile grew wicked as he arched an eyebrow, "Not goodbye, Yoona. Never goodbye." He bent down and kissed her again, this time not as roughly, but filled with just as much passion as before. With every second that passed, his love deepened for this woman. His woman. Always his. Forever. His.


End file.
